Hidden Motives
by MsChifSantos
Summary: Sasuke is skeptical of the whole tutoring excuse. No, she must have some agenda. ItaHina. One-Shot.


ItaHina and Sasuke being foolish. One- Shot.

* * *

><p>Sasuke slinked into his house as quietly as he could. For the last three years, Itachi would annoy him with his embarrassing attempts to play the part of mom and dad. It didn't matter if Sasuke was now legally able to drink. He really should've moved in with Naruto, but Sasuke doubted that he would pass his classes with him around. At least Itachi was quiet, annoying but quiet.<p>

He'd ask how classes were; "Fine." Or ask if anything interesting happened; "Nope." He made everything so awkward. That's not to say that Sasuke didn't appreciated that he wanted to strengthen the bond that has been weakened when Itachi had left for college and his parents died.

It was the independence that Sasuke liked; however he was getting more breathing room recently. Itachi hadn't been the overbearing brother, actually he hadn't really seen his brother aside from dinner and even then conversations were short on both ends.

It began to make Sasuke paranoid, of what exactly he couldn't say but the sudden shift in behavior kept him weary of Itachi. Maybe he was planning a camping trip over the weekend? God, he'd just stay at Naruto's if he was desperate enough. Out in the woods with no internet, or being able to get away from a brother with issues was a scary thought.

He tried to make as little noise possible as he tiptoed into his room but stopped when he heard a feminine giggle. "What the hell?" Did one of his fan girls finally break into his sanctuary? Itachi's chuckle shocked him and grew more curious; he slowly walked to the dining room.

"...and then Neji just stood by admiring the scarfs. Nothing could faze him, even as Hanabi was being escorted out by THREE security guards! I was so mortified that it even went to that level over a simple return."

They continued laughing and Sasuke realized that he recognized the girl sitting in his dinner table. It was the quiet girl from his Criminal Law class. She always arrived first, sat in the front taking notes, and stayed behind to ask questions. Of course he found her attractive as well but he couldn't see himself with such a timid person. Then again he never really saw her outside of class and he certainly hadn't heard her say much let alone laugh.

The body language was hard to ignore, both of their bodies were leaning towards each other and Itachi had an arm over the back of her chair. His face wasn't hard to read as it was the most relaxed he's ever seen him. The usual stoic face or grimace was gone but it returned when Itachi caught his eye.

"Sasuke."

"Uh...hi. What's all this?"

The girl looked at him with strange but captivating eyes. "Oh, I'm here for some tutoring from Itachi-kun."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Uh Huh." He wasn't buying it for a second. His mind started working in overdrive to process everything while she kept talking about some extra credit work he didn't doubt was bullshit.

According to his reasoning, this girl had ulterior motives. The school had a tutoring center, why not go there? Noticing the opened textbook, it was supposedly for the class they shared. But he hadn't been aware of the extra credit work. Why was she lying? Of course, she was using his brother to get to him! She somehow convinced his brother that she needed help and being so selfless he offered; Itachi was a successful lawyer already. This allowed her have a reason to go to where Sasuke Uchiha lived; to do whatever in God's name went on in demented minds.

"Sasuke? Is that alright with you?" His brother's voice broke his train of thought. Both were staring at him and he tried to figure out what he had missed.

"I don't know...?" The uncertainty in his voice had an immediate reaction. She had a tight smile and Itachi narrowed his eyes at him but before Itachi could say anything, the girl put her hand on his and squeezed it.

"It's fine. I should be getting home anyways. I'll see you on Wednesday?" Itachi nodded and helped her gather her things. She bid Sasuke goodbye and Itachi escorted her out before returning with a frustrated look.

"Couldn't you be a little more welcoming? I really owed Hinata dinner from last week's session."

So that's her name! "Dinner? That must have been some session. I thought you were just tutoring her." A blush appeared on his older brother's face which he would have found delight in. But instead of thinking of ways to torment Itachi, he felt anger at the girl for intentionally misleading his brother so she could get with him.

"I am." Itachi kept his answers short. He knew when Sasuke was fishing for information and this topic was not one he felt ready to indulge his brother in. "I thought you were going to be late today."

"Change of plans."

Dinner was quiet and Sasuke didn't like that. Not when he had questions that needed to be answered. Of course growing up Uchiha had given both males the necessary tools to know how to close yourself off. He would have to get his answers from the source of his inquiry.

.

.

.

Hinata arrived ten minutes before class started. She liked to get to her seat, which wasn't really an issue as many didn't like to be front and center of the professor's sight. It was more likely to have to passive aggressively fight someone for a back corner seat.

She opened the door to see that someone else was already there. Her seat was not taken but the seat behind her was, by the male who had made her feel uneasy days ago. Shooting him a quick smile that was not returned, she decided to avoid him and pulled out her notebook, pencil, and textbook.

The minutes before another student arrived were uncomfortable but growing up in the Hyuuga household made her strong enough to endure this brief torture. Usually class was pleasant, but it was hard to ignore the glare burning into the back of her head. Once they were free to go, she was slow to put her things away. Perhaps he'd be rushing out like he usually did?

No such luck, his backpack was holstered up on his shoulder but he stood waiting by the door. She thought about staying behind to ask their professor questions but he had mentioned a previous appointment which was the reason for their early dismissal. Fearing that they would be the last two in the room again, she took a deep breath and rushed out, carefully avoiding the brooding Uchiha.

His footsteps were right on her heels and she was quickly getting out of breath trying to out power walk him. It would have been much easier to lose him in a crowd of students but at this time, there weren't hordes of students rushing to class. Hinata's inner self sobbed while admitting defeat and decided to catch her breath in a nearby bench in a courtyard that wasn't empty. There were a couple of students around and if he tried something, at least they'd be witnesses. Itachi had mentioned that his brother was nice but misunderstood but she was wondering if it wasn't Itachi who misunderstood her current stalker.

As expected, he didn't go away. But he didn't sit next to her either, not that she would have wanted him. Sasuke stood in front of her with the same scary look and Hinata suddenly regretted not bringing her pepper spray bottle. It was a gift from Neji, naturally.

With as much dignity as she could muster in her flustered state, she decided to be the one to begin the conversation. "Can I help you?" He smirked and leaned in while she began to think about how quickly she could get a pen out and use it as a weapon.

"You know who I am, right?" Hinata felt a little insulted; did he think she had short term memory or spaced out a lot?

"Of course, you're Sasuke Uchiha." His smirk deepened but fell when she continued. "Itachi-kun's little brother. I met you a few days ago at your house."

Oh, she wanted to play coy? He gave her points for persistence but not originality. "Riiiight. Look, drop the act. It's not going to work. If you had tried it from a different approach, I might've given you a look but you're messing with my family. I wouldn't want a girl like that. If you could just leave us both alone, I'd greatly appreciate it."

Hinata looked at him with a disgusted look. "What?!"

Sasuke pinched his nose in annoyance. Her innocent act was quickly wearing thin. "I can tell that he's already under your spell. It's probably the 'innocent' looks you give him all the time, but c'mon. Isn't it cruel?"

She blushed at the taunt and covered her face in embarrassment. Was her crush on Itachi that obvious? But then she remembered what else he was saying and pointed at him accusingly.

"Wait...you think I like you? No! God no!" It was obvious by his facial expression that Sasuke was offended. She would have apologized, as it is in her nature to do so but he was being a jerk. "I just met you!"

"We've shared the same class for almost twelve weeks already. You have seen me before."

She stared at him in shock. Hinata has met self-absorbed people before but he really took the cake. "Yes, but there are nearly twenty other people there as well. It doesn't mean that I'm in love with everyone in there." Hinata slowly spoke as if she was trying to avoid language miscommunication.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Okay I'm just going to be straight forward. We have a tutoring center nearby. And about that extra credit assignment, I didn't see it listed on the syllabus. So can you see how flimsy your little scheme was?"

At this point she was imagining emptying her pepper spray bottle onto his eyes. Maybe that'll wipe the smugness off his face. But instead, she would verbally beat him down and wound his misguided ego.

"I didn't do very well on the midterm so I went to Professor Sarutobi to see if there was any way to bring up my grade. He said that I could examine a case file and analyze any lasting effects on current laws. It's not listed on the syllabus but if you read the whole thing, you'd see that he mentioned additional opportunities on a case by case basis."

Sasuke opened his mouth but she continued with a condescending but soft voice. "I didn't want to go to the center for help because it's always incredibly busy. I don't like being in large crowds and get anxious so I asked if there was anyone who would meet me outside of the center. Hatake-san originally offered but then he introduced me to his friend who knew law very well. I'm sure you can see where this is going."

Hinata picked up her bag and walked away from Sasuke who was at a loss for words. But when he was able to form his thoughts together, he could only say one word. "Fuck."

.

.

.

He didn't see her around except for the class they shared which was understandable. However he did see Itachi more than before, only he didn't engage Sasuke in meaningful or long conversations. It was obvious what was troubling him.

"Are you done tutoring?"

"Hn."

"How did she do?"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her although I expect she did well."

On the last day of class, Sasuke finished the test before her. He walked out but leaned against the wall across their class and waited. Fifteen minutes later, she appeared with a triumphant smile on her face before she noticed him. He reached out to grab her before she could bolt.

"Why didn't you ask me to tutor you?"

She tugged to free her arm. "Why are you still going on about this? Are you this dense?"

"Just tell me."

"Aside that we were strangers and I just met you? I've seen how anti-social you are and the way you act around others, especially girls. To be frank, you scare me."

Okay that was honest. Brutal, but honest nonetheless.

"Itachi is just as weird as me. Have you met his friends?" Finally freeing her arm, she crossed her arms and raised her chin.

"Itachi-kun is not like you! He is a good person. So kind, patient, and-"

The girl was blushing as she disgustingly described his brother. "Cute?" He smirked.

Hinata's face blushed harder, realizing she was being goaded into saying some embarrassing things. "He is not bad looking. But he is better than you in that sense as well. L-looks, personality, and attitude!"

Sasuke kept his composure but glanced behind her. "See? I told you she liked you."

Slowly turning her head, Hinata felt her heart beat accelerate. "Hinata?" Both men weren't quick enough to catch her before she collapsed.

"You got yourself a real winner there, brother." Itachi picked her up and carried her out the building with many people looking on. Sasuke opened the car door and Itachi secured her in place.

"This is why you called me?"

"Hn." Itachi ruffled his head and Sasuke pushed him away. "So stop moping around. I'm going to head over to Naruto's place for a couple hours. Don't wait up for me." He waved dismissively but knew that Itachi would put two and two together. Then again, he did need help when it came to her. "So you know, do the dinner thing. Maybe a movie or something lame like that."

Hinata had been coming over more often and while Sasuke usually went out during their time together, this was Itachi's birthday.

He was expected to stay which was hard to do while they displayed their affections so shamelessly. Seriously, Itachi fed her cake and she wiped his mouth. It's a crime against humanity, at least in his eyes.

Sasuke was leaning against his chair with a bored look. "If you keep feeding her like that, she'll get fat." Itachi threw a crumpled napkin at him while Hinata pretended to not hear him but she happily accepted the next bite of cake and savored in its taste. Perhaps a bit more lewd than she realized since the two Uchihas were sporting blushes.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Or you could keep feeding her. I don't mind."

Itachi put the cake away much to everyone else's disappointment.

* * *

><p>AN: I had this in my head for a past reviewer who said I should do a ItaHina. I actually feel it I haven't done it justice since it barely scratches the surface so I'll work on another ItaHina story later to make up for it and it'll be more mature. I also told another person that I'd do this late last week but obligations and the rush of getting ready for school has gotten me incredibly busy.<p>

If anyone is reading Buried Desolation, I'm working on it. It's harder than expected. Anyways...

Thank you for reading!


End file.
